Destiny Inc
by Ebil
Summary: It was a harebrained plan, it shouldn't have worked, but it did. Now the mysterious Mssrs H,R,H,&G are changing the course of time. Time Travel. postHBP sort of.
1. Prologue: To Those Left Behind

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything, not making money off of it, etc._

**----------------**

**Prologue: To Those Left Behind**

_All that remained in the room was a faint tingling of magic and a letter sitting on a spindly table. The letter was open and the beginning was written in an elegant script..._

August 15th, Year 8

To our friends & family,

If you're reading this, it means we have failed to do what we have set out to do. You might ask what we were trying to do, and out reply would have to be that we were trying to do the impossible. But I suppose we have to give a bit of background for that. All we ask as our final wishes is that you read this letter and try to keep an open mind.

_...the handwriting changed to a decidedly male writing..._

It all began the night Professor Dumbledore was murdered. For the first few days, I focused on the goal of ridding the world of Voldemort and his followers. It was what my parents would have wanted, it was what Sirius would have wanted, it was what Professor Dumbledore would have wanted. When I sat there, watching Bill & Fluer give their wedding vows, I realized I could never be like that. Too many people have been taken away from me. Too many people have died.

Yes, Hermione did always say I have a hero complex, but... I just can't put it to words. I love Ginny, more than I could ever say, but there was so much that could have been changed, so much that could have been done. It's a muggle saying that "Hindsight is always 20/20", and it started to plague me. That's probably when I had my first true thoughts on what we were trying.

After the wedding, as you know, the three of us went back to Hogwarts and started our plans with finding the horcrux and any spells that might help us rid the world of Voldemort. It wasn't until a month later when Fred and George were killed on the raid of Diagon Alley that I broached the subject with Ron. Try as we may to be discrete, it wasn't long until Hermione figured out that we weren't focused on the task we started with. She reluctantly agreed to help, though I think she always thought we were just nutters wanting to do this.

It wasn't until Ginny came back to Hogwarts for her 6th year that I realized how much I actually missed her. Leaving her at the Burrow for the summer was probably one of the worse decisions I ever made. Not to say she didn't make me pay for it. I believe Ron has the photographic proof in his trunk -- which, by the way, we left for safe keeping in vault 993. Just show the Goblins the back of this letter, it has our seal on it.

Back to the subject at hand, we didn't originally let Ginny in on our plans, we allowed her to do research on the 'Voldemort' aspects of our plans. Since she still had classes to attend, we only worked on Project Destiny when she was away. Then tragedy struck again, and this is when I believe Hermione really did start giving 110 to the Project. I'm sure you all remember it, the London Massacre. I suppose in a sort of ironic way, we all died in an attempt to see those who have passed on again, only instead of saving them this time around, we're all watching over everybody.

Ah, well, I'm going to let Hermione take over at this point, she'll be explaining Project Destiny to you, and continuing the story a bit.

_...the handwriting went back to the elegant script that the beginning of the letter contained..._

When I discovered what Ron and Harry were up to, I was a bit disturbed. But at the time it seemed like it was thier only way of dealing with their grief, so I decided to play along. It was a rather interesting idea as well, though I suppose since you are reading it, it is impossible. Though my calculations...

Moving along, Project Destiny. I suppose to summarize, we researched into the possibility of time travel. Not the normal means, time turners can only go back a few hours. The major flaw of them is that it leaves you with two copies of yourself which could end up bringing down the mantels of time. As I'm sure you're aware, a lot of future wizards have killed their past selves, though...I've always wondered how they knew about it. I suppose it's something I'll have to research in the beyond, providing it has a library. Our aim with Project Destiny was to create a ritualistic spell that would allow us to go back in time to the body of our younger selves without compromising time or our memories and knowledge.

It was quite a hard task, it took us nearly all year to figure out all the equations and blending them with the right runes and charms to get, what we had hoped to be, the final product. The only downside of the final product was that in order to stabilize the process, we would have to travel back in time to when Harry was 7, as he was going to be the initalizer of our ceremony. It was a bit young in our estimations, but we couldn't be choosey.

_...the ink splotched and a different male hand writing appeared..._

I'm sure by now you're cursing our stupidity. Harry was right though, I couldn't lose another family member. Project Destiny would have allowed me to save the Twins, and to save myself. I have a confession of sorts to make. I feel like I'm a coward, admitting to my faults after death. They weren't even suppose to work that day, but I was. I had stayed up all night, working out the location of the 5th horcrux and I sort of snapped on them when they came to fetch me for my shift. Hermione and Harry have told me numerous times that I couldn't have known. I'll never understand how Harry puts up with it, but I finally got a taste of what it was like to be him. To feel. I never wanted to feel again after that. I think that's why I agreed to the harebrained scheme. I mean bloody hell - time travel! But it had me thinking, if Harry was willing to do this, to risk everything for those he loves, then I would to. And in a way, I suppose I was selfish in that reasoning. It's amazing how retrospective you can get writing your own death letter. But at this point, we're not looking back.

Ginny jumped on board when she found our notes one afternoon, late June the year after. By that time we had discovered the location of the remaining horcrux and so we were a bit careless. After a sound grilling, she wouldn't let us do this on our own. I tried to talk her out of it, but you know her, she won't back down from anything anymore. It's my personal thought that she couldn't bare the thought of the three of us leaving without her, or rather, Harry leaving her again.

_...and for the final time, the handwriting changed..._

Project Destiny... I could hardly believe it when I read about it. Knowing you, mum, like I do, I know you'll think it's all a bunch of hogwash and that time travel is dangerous. The temptation is just overwhelming. The price of continuing without those we've lost was too great. Plus I could never leave Harry to do something like this alone.

I'm sure by now you're wondering why Luna and Neville aren't a part of this. I suppose the main reason is that they never figured out what we were doing, they mainly focused on the horcruxes, well, that and the LeStranges. I suppose the main thing was that we couldn't heal their deepest wounds. Luna's mother and Neville's parents would not be saved, and in the end, none of us had the heart to explain Project Destiny to them and deliver that blow. We're sorry you two, but I hope you understand.

It wasn't until later that Hermione figured out that the temporal field (I'm not sure either?) would not be stable enough to transport more than five of us. Then the question of choosing came into play, and we couldn't bare to separate them. They had just started to date. When they announced their engagement, none of us had regrets on that score.

Which leads us to today. We've destroyed all our research on this, so that nobody can attempt it again. If you are reading this, it went horribly wrong, so I don't think that will be an issue. We just wanted to explain ourselves, to ease our consciences, as well as possibly help yours. We know we've been terribly selfish in all this. The notes regarding Voldemort are also in the vault. Neville, Luna, it's your war now. It pains me to write it, we never meant to dump the war on your shoulders and we can only hope that this letter was destroyed due to the recreation of the time line.

There are some personal letters that are scheduled to be delivered tomorrow if we didn't make it, our last goodbyes.

Love,

Harry, Ginny

Ron, & Hermione

---------------------------

**Chapter 1 Preview: The Mysterious Mssrs H, R, H, & G**

_Destiny Incorperated, the newest business in the Wizarding World, was being discussed on the sly by everybody who was anybody. It wasn't the product which brought the company to anybodys attention, in fact, nobody was quite sure what Destiny Incorperated made or would be making. It was a topic of many a social gatherings the extraordinary level of secrecy around the products, which only made the imaginations of the gossiping socialites even wilder.  
_


	2. The Mysterious Messrs H R H & G

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything, not making money off of it, etc._

It should be noted that this story won't be updating that often, and typically the chapters will be longer than this one.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Messrs. H, R, H, & G**

Destiny Incorporated, the newest business in the Wizarding World, was being discussed on the sly by everybody who was anybody. It wasn't the product which brought the company to anybodies attention, in fact, nobody was quite sure what Destiny Inc. made or would be making. It was a topic of many social gatherings, the extraordinary level of secrecy around the products, which only made the imaginations of the gossiping socialites even wilder.

It wasn't the location of their headquarters either, as nobody knew where they were located. Many wizards and witches had tried attaching tracking spells to their owls or letters trying to find the elusive location only to find their attempts thwarted. One witch in particular was baffled at the level of magic the company used for secrecy when her owl to the company, sent on a family friend's wish, turned back around and landed right on her kitchen table in front of her youngest children. Molly Weasley from that day on would tell anybody who would listen of their ingenious secrecy spells whenever somebody would visit, much to the amusement of her youngest.

What brought the most attention to the company was the shroud of mystery in compassing the four founders and CEOs of the company. All anybody knew of them was that they were called Mr. H, Mr. R, Ms. H, and Ms. G. Nobody had seen them, but there have been many sightings of the famous people, but nobody could give an accurate description of them. Not even the esteemed Board of Governors had seen them. It seems they only sent notes to the meetings, though they always seemed to know what was happening in them, despite all the Governors having sworn on their magic to the Daily Prophet that they have never knowingly seen them or discussed topics with them.

The four founders gathered around a table in Ms. H's kitchen. Or rather, the kitchen of her parents. It had been about a month since they found out that Project Destiny had worked and their plans were well on their way. It was amazing how much four people could do in such a short amount of time.

_August 1st, Year 4 Before Hogwarts, Granger Residence_

There was a knock on the door as the two adults in the Granger Residence were brought out of their issues of the latest Dentistry magazines to open the door. Much to their surprise, two redheads around the age of their daughter were at their door.

"Hello Mr & Mrs. Granger, could we come in? Hermione said we could come over to play today, well, I think it's more like read, but that's okay too," started the red-haired girl. The slightly taller boy next to her grinned and nodded.

In their shock, it was the first time Hermione had friends over since they could remember, they let the two children in and led them to Hermione's room. What astonished them more was that their daughter greeted them like she had known them forever. It was the most peculiar thing to watch for them, but they decided that it was probably her eagerness of having friends that she acted like that and the father went back to his magazine while the mother went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for the kids. It had always been her secret dream to make snacks for her children after school and be the cool mom that everybody loved.

Back in the room, the delegation of two seven year olds and a six year old grinned and waited for their fourth partner in crime. After they had figured out the final equations, they spent the day figuring out what they would do immediately afterwards if it worked and it had been decided on that they would meet at the Granger Residence the next day, so they could readjust to their younger selves and the time.

After Mrs. Granger had finished cutting up the celery and smearing peanut butter on them, she heard another knock at the door. When she opened it, she saw a rather scrawny figure. 'Poor Dear,' she thought as he spoke up, "Hello Mrs. Granger, I'm here to see Hermione... and Ron and Ginny if they're here too. Could I come in?"

'What a polite little boy, he can't be more than six though, I wonder how my little Nee knows him,' Mrs. Granger thought as she ushered him into the room with the other children. She then returned back to the kitchen to finish preparing the 'Ants on a Log' and other nutritional and sugar free snacks, after all, healthy treats promote healthy teeth.

Back in Hermione's room, the four children arranged themselves. Hermione was leaning against the headboard of her bed, relaxing against the pillows while Ginny, who was also on the bed, was leaning against the wall, after snitching a pillow to put behind her back. After seeing the two seating arrangements left, Ron happily plopped on the floor, while Harry, deciding that the bean bag chair in the corner was probably more comfortable than the floor, dragged the pink blob closer to the others and sat down.

They looked at each other, silently taking in their younger friends appearances. After all, when they were at Hogwarts, it wasn't like they paraded pictures of themselves around. It was Ron who finally broke the silence.

"Bloody Hell, I still can't believe it worked." The others nodded.

"Now that we're here though, we have to start making plans. We can't just keep meeting here after school. Oh my, School! What are we going to do about that? As much as I like school...," Hermione let the sentence drag.

"We know, I'm not looking forward to rehashing everything we learned at Hogwarts," Harry paused, with a thoughtful look on his face, before continuing, "I think you should get some paper out Hermione, you're the best note taker of us all." Hermione nodded and got of the bed, effectively trading places with Ron, so she could have a nice surface to write on.

Before they could continue, however, their was a light knock at the door before it opened to reveal Mrs. Granger, "Hello there children, I've brought you some snacks. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask. Oh, and Hermione, dear, I do hope you told them where to find the bathroom if any of them needs it." At her daughters slight blush and then nod, she continued, "Well then, I hope you have fun. Though, if you could, before you come over next time, could you bring your telephone numbers? Just in case you guys get injured."

The three non-Grangers hesitantly nodded their heads. This seemed to satisfy the Granger matriarch and soon the four time travelers were nervously looking amongst themselves. Ginny, speaking up for the first time since Harry had gotten there (She had been too busy mentally cursing the Dursleys after seeing the appearance of her seven year old beloved), spoke the most obvious conclusion, "It seems we'll need to start meeting elsewhere. After all, the Burrow doesn't have a number, and we can't give them the Dursley's number."

Harry nodded, "But where can we go? It's not like I can just stroll into Gringotts, demand my vault key, and then buy property. It would be mighty suspicious of a seven year old."

Instead of the gloomy expressions, which were indeed across the Weasley's faces, Hermione broke into a grin. "Well, I think I have us covered on that score. Honestly, you guys were the most adamant that the ritual would work and you didn't even think about money. Thankfully, I looked up and memorized the winning lottery numbers."

Harry smiled while the Weasley's expressions turned from gloomy to confused. "You always were brilliant, Hermione. A temporary aging potion shouldn't be hard to come by, though we'll have to leave that to you two, " Harry started, the last being said to the Weasleys, "Then Hermione can go buy the ticket."

The quartet talked for a bit, wondering what they could do with the winnings. Not all of them were business-like as Ron tried to convince Hermione that it would be good if they all had new brooms. In the end, even more questions were raised that they would have to answer.

Once again, it was Ginny who pointed out another flaw in their 'buy a building' plan. "Now that money isn't a problem, I don't think anybody in their right minds will sell a building to a group of children, and we don't have a lot of access to potions at the moment."

They all paused. Ron, good natured-ly, grumbled, "Why couldn't the magical number be, oh, I don't know, 13? Then at least Harry could buy the building, he's famous, anybody would sell him a building."

Hermione managed to curb a laugh, settling on a sort of smirking grin, while Ginny outright giggled at Harry's scowl, it was rather cute on his seven year old self. In the end, Harry acted his age and stuck out his tongue at Ron.

After what seemed to be hours of trying to figure out how to get around various technicalities, it was Hermione, in her infinite knowledge base, who came up with the solution.

"Why didn't I think of this before? It's so simple, really." After the three unknowingly shared the same thought about how typical Hermione the statement was, Harry prodded Hermione for more details.

"We could just start a company!"

The three shared a scrupulous glance, Ginny with a raised eyebrow, was the first to share her thoughts. "Um, not to bust your bubble or anything, but wouldn't it be the same principal as them not selling us a building?"

Hermione gave the others an exasperated look and once again couldn't help buy wonder why they never found books as interesting as she did. After all, outside of the standard subjects, the section on Magical Law and Business held many a delightful tomes for bedtime reading.

"I'm sure in the muggle world there would be no way around it. However, Gringotts is outside of the Ministry's jurisdiction. Yes, our business would have to be registered at the Ministry. Just keep in mind though, that as far as I know, there's no age requirement to start a business, and Gringotts has a very good privacy policy. With a few well placed Galleons..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she noticed the incredulous looks the others were giving her. "Oh, come off it, I might not like the idea of bribing, but I think our situation calls for it. As I was saying, if we set up the business through Gringotts, nobody ever has to know it was us. In fact, we could just go by pseudo names."

The others processed the information before they all finally agreed that it would probably be the best way to go about things. Eventually they got around to the nitpick-y details.

"What would we call this company?" The four thought about this for some time, outright rejecting anything that would point to them ("No, Ronald, we can't name the company the Cannon Company."), though Ginny did jokingly suggest they call it the DA. In the end, Ron came up with the solution which everybody was pleased with.

"Why not call it Destiny?" Once again, confused looks scattered the room, though Hermione's soon changed to thoughtfulness.

"That's brilliant Ron, though we can't just call it Destiny, it need something else to sound. Oh, how would I put this? More business like?"

By this time, Harry and Ginny had caught on and variations of 'Destiny' were traded around.

"I hate Destiny?" Hermione looked torn between scolding Harry, while Ginny and Ron just grinned while shaking their heads no. Harry just couldn't resist a cheeky smile and a muttered 'darn'.

"Destiny Limited? Limited Destiny?" Ginny's suggestions were interesting, but they just didn't sound right to Hermione, who shook her head no. Ron didn't really like the idea of promoting a 'limited' anything, so was inclined to disagree, while Harry grinned at the suggestion of 'Limited Destiny', after all, it was a nice idea in theory, to have a limited Destiny, but he had to agree that it wasn't that good of a company name.

"Destiny Beta? Since we are on our second round..." Hermione smiled, it was a nice name. Ginny outright disliked it, claiming it sounded more like a troop name than a company name. Harry just thought on it before Hermione exclaimed, "I've got it! Destiny Inc. Well, rather Incorporated, but we'll just say it as 'Ink' as that sounds better!"

Nobody could find any fault with the name.

Destiny Inc. was born and with heads filled with plots and various topics they'd have to bring up later, the three traveled home with their various assignments and a promise to meet the next day at the local park.


End file.
